Parce qu'on est tous fans de L !
by Amai Sakura Gari
Summary: Drabbles sur un peu tout et un peu rien, avec un zeste de cerises et de fraises. Une légère odeur de clopes et de chocolat mélangé, sans compter les gateaux et le thé, et le tour est joué ! Quelques personnages de mon cru et vous n'êtes plus perdues !
1. Chapter 1

Ce moment-là, quand ils étaient face à face sur le canapé renversé, Light fixant Ryuuzaki et Ryuuzaki fixant Light, ils avaient parlé :

-Ce que tu veux dire, Ryuuzaki, c'est que tu ne seras pas satisfait si je ne suis pas Kira.

Light avait plongé plus profondément dans les yeux froid et vides en face de lui, et avait remarqué l'étrange flamme qu'il avait allumé, un feu sauvage et dévastateur qui le fixait de toute sa hauteur. Ils s'étaient lentement relevés, et L avait murmuré, presque susuré :

-Je viens de m'en rendre compte, Light-kun, mais je voulais que tu sois Kira.

Dans l'excès de colère qui l'avait traversé, Yagami lui avait remis un poing en pleine face, et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux paroles du jeune homme brun. Il n'avait pas dit « je veux que tu sois Kira ».

Mais je_ voulais_.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la Wammy's House, tout les petits génies avaient des habitudes étranges. Mello ne mangeait presque que du chocolat, Near tripotait toujours sa mèche de cheveux, Matt était collé à ses jeux, et L mangeait des gateaux de toutes sortes. Pour sortir les exemples les plus populaires. Et puis, les autres avaient d'autres habitudes : qui se gratter le dos de la main, qui pousser des soupirs à chaques respirations, et toutes sortes de bizarreries. Mais la plus étrange restait Lisa. Elle ne mangeait que des fruits, à longueurs de journées et de nuits, des fruits, des fruits, et encore des fruits. Des mangues aux poires, en passant par les abricots et les jujubes. De tout, et seulement des fruits. Un jour d'été bien chaud, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le bord du balcon pour dévorer les fraises que lui avait donné Miss Blaise, la cuisinière la plus gentille de la Wammy's House, L était arrivé. Elle le connaissait, comme tout le monde connaissait L à la Wammy's House, et son pull blanc et son jean bleu était devenus la L-mode. Mais il n'y avait bien que lui qui portait ces vêtements tout le temps. Et il était toujours pieds-nus. Lisa aimait bien être pieds-nus, et détestait les chaussures. Ca lui grattait les orteils.

-C'est quoi, ce que tu manges ? fit L, aussi atone qu'à son habitude.

-C'est des fraises, répondit la jeune fille. T'en veux ?

Le petit brun acquiesça, et monta à son tour sur le bord du balcon, avant de prendre presque timidement un des fruits rouges dans sa main.

-C'est joli, les fraises.

-Je sais, opina-t-elle. J'aime bien le rouge.

-Moi aussi, c'est une jolie couleur. C'est comme les fraises.

-Et les cerises. Tu as déjà mangé des cerises ?

Il hocha négativement de la tête, et croqua dans la fraise. C'était sucré, frais, et très bon. Il adorait manger des choses sucrées, comme les gateaux ou les morceaux de sucre pur. Il observa la fille de son âge manger les fraises par poignée, et parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'étouffer si elle en prenait autant. Quand elle se penchait, ses cheveux noirs luisait d'une sorte de rayonnement arc-en-ciel et blanc au soleil. Ca devait être le spectre de lumière que lui avait montré Mister Neil la dernière fois.

-Je peux en reprendre ?

-Oui. Miss Blaise m'en redonnera si y'en a plus, de toute façon.

Alors, il en prit dans sa petite main, et les mangea une par une, lentement, alors que la fille à côté de lui les dévoraient littéralement. Puis, il lui tapota l'épaule, et elle tourna ses yeux vert anis vers lui. Il avala la fraise qu'il avait dans la bouche, et montra les fenêtres de la cuisine, trois mètres en dessous d'eux.

-Tu l'aimes bien, Miss Blaise ?

-Oui, c'est la seule qui veut bien m'acheter des fruits.

-Elle fait de bons gateaux, aussi.

-Ah bon ? Je savais pas. Il faudra lui demander qu'elle nous en fasse quand on aura fini les fraises.

Il regardèrent vers le sac plastique, et constatèrent sans trop d'étonnement qu'il n'y en avait déjà plus. C'est que ça se mangeait vite, ces petites choses, songea L en descendant du balcon. La petite fille à côté de lui, ils marchaient dans les couloirs en direction des cuisines. Le silence était seulement brisé par le bruit mat de leurs pieds nus sur la moquette, lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-C'est quoi ton surnom, ici ? Moi c'est L.

-Moi c'est Lisa. Et c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

Il lui fit signe de se taire, et se cacha à un coin de couloir, Lisa derrière lui. En se penchant, il aperçut Matt et Mello qui avançaient vers eux. Du haut de leurs sept ans, les deux était sûrement à classer dans les plus intelligents de la Wammy's House, même si ils n'auraient jamais le trois-quarts des résultats de L. Il vit Lisa s'avancer vers eux, et leur proposer de les rejoindre. Il mit les mains dans les poches et se mit à côté de la brune. Mello le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux, et Matt lui lança à peine un regard avant de replonger sur sa console.

-Tu crois qu'elle a du chocolat ? fit Mello en penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant briller un court instant ses cheveux blonds.

-Elle en a toujours, assura Lisa.

Alors, leur petite équipe de quatre partit vers les cuisines, parce que L voulait des gateaux, Lisa des fraises, Mello du chocolat, et Matt… Peut-être bien parce qu'il voulait du Mello.

Mais chut, c'est un secret.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

L était beaucoup de choses pour beaucoup de monde : Pour Light, il était un ennemi, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ignorait. Pour Souichiro, il était le directeur au Q.G. Pour Matsuda, il était un homme froid et sans pitié qui aimait bien se moquer de lui. Pour Near et Mello, un exemple à suivre. Pour Matt, un obstacle dans la conquête d'un certain féru de cacao. Pour Aizawa, une des personnes les plus intelligentes et complexes jamais rencontrées. Pour Watari, il était le petit génie orphelin, le chef de l'opération anti-Kira, et quelqu'un qui considérait comme son petit-fils. Pour le monde, il était le détective le plus intelligent et le plus mystérieux.

Et pour Lisa, il était simplement Law.

Et ça le rassurait de savoir qu'au moins, il y avait une personne qui le connaissait derrière sa façade indifférente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

L aimait bien la pluie. Alors, ce jour ou elle tombait drue et ou le vent gelait sa peau, il était sortit sur le toit pour observer le monde en décadence. Le ciel s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les cloches qui sonnaient depuis tout à l'heure. C'était infernal. Puis, Light était arrivé. Ils avaient parlé d'il ne sait plus trop quoi, et il avait dit :

-Je me demande ce que c'est. Une cérémonie, un mariage ? Ou peut-être…

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, Ryuuzaki ?

_Ou peut-être un enterrement._ Il le savait du plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui, ses cellules l'alertait, lui disait « celui qui a planifié ton meurtre, il est juste en face de toi ». Ca, il le savait très bien. Alors, quand il s'était mis à essuyer le pied de Light, il avait relevé le regard, une de ses lourdes mèches noires tombant sur son œil. Il avait eut un sourire douloureux, et avait murmuré :

-C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons bientôt nous séparer.

Il avait vu Light écarquiller les yeux, et, chance pour lui, son téléphone sonna avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. L s'était alors mis dos à lui en sentant une larme lui dévaler la joue.

-Il semblerait que tout se déroule bien.

Et ils étaient partit.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mello, le dos contre le mur, assis sur le dossier du canapé, mangeait sa tablette de chocolat, plongé dans un silence de mort. Le boss, encadré de deux femmes pour changer, se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es bien silencieux.

Il lui avait à peine lancé un regard, qu'il s'était replongé dans son monde. Un des larbins, devant son écran de surveillance, s'était tourné et avait annoncé la venue de quelqu'un, qui faisait signe d'ouvrir aux caméras. Mello y prêta à peine attention. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de L. Même si c'était il y a cinq ans, le souvenir toujours vif et douloureux du moment ou il l'avait apprit restait gravé dans sa tête. Il vit à peine un larbin ouvrir la planque, et un autre se diriger vers l'entrée du repaire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'un d'eux lui demanda de venir à la porte. Fatigué, il se leva tout de même et alla aux emplacements du « passage des portes de verre ». Arrivé la, sa tablette toujours dans sa bouche, il s'était figé. Les deux hommes qui était là lui demandèrent si ils devaient la faire entrer.

-Allez-y. Ne sortez pas vos flingues, surtout.

Un peu étonnés, ils obéirent. Ils firent coulisser la porte, et elle s'avança, ses cheveux noirs gigantesquement longs trainant derrière elle. Ses yeux, toujours aussi verts que dans son souvenir, se posèrent sur lui, et elle l'enlaça doucement. Il fit signe aux deux hommes de partir, et entoura la taille de la jeune femme lorsque ce fut fait. Sa tête contre le coup si blanc, il inspira. Elle sentait la fraise. Un sanglot étouffé secoua ses épaules frêles, et Mello reserra sa prise sur elle. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu. Comme L.

-Mello… Mello…

-Lisa…

Elle pleurait vraiment. Il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste habituel, et elle se calma lentement. Etonné, il sentit le poids de la jeune femme lui tomber dessus, et la porta sur son dos. De grandes cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux fermés. Elle devait être vraiment exténuée pour s'endormir ainsi. Mello passa devant un boss abasourdi, et annonça qu'il montait dans sa chambre et que personne ne devait venir le déranger. Il eut droit à des rires gras et quelques remarques sur ses fausses intentions. Il poussa la porte de fer et la referma délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il la posa sur le lit, enleva ses bottes et ses gants, et se colla contre son dos. Il passa son bras sur sa hanche découverte, et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Au chaud contre elle, il s'endormit à son tour.

Parce que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de L.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lisa, assise dans le coin le plus reculé et encombré de la bibliothèque, était plongée dans un livre de mécanique quantique. L, qui la cherchait depuis une bonne demie-heure, s'accroupit devant elle et lut le titre. Interrogatif, il l'observa, pas troublée le moins du monde par sa présence. Elle lui tendit un poing, et il mit sa main en dessous. Un fruit rouge relié à une petite queue verte lui tomba dans la main. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours aussi interrogatif au sujet de la jeune fille, et elle répondit à sa question silencieuse :

-C'est une cerise. Tu m'as dit que t'en avais jamais mangé, y'a trois ans, et Miss Blaise vient d'en recevoir une caisse entière.

-Lawliet Lawer.

Il lui serra la main, et rajouta qu'il était enchanté. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il venait de lui dire son vrai prénom. Ou si c'était la contrepartie parce qu'elle lui avait donné une cerise, et que c'était vachement bon, quand même. Il joua avec le noyau, toujours dans sa bouche.

-Alice Hyles.

Pour compenser l'information qu'elle venait de lui livrer, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qu'elle tint un instant, surprise. Elle s'exclama :

-Je pourrais tomber amoureuse.

Un peu troublé parce qu'elle venait de dire, il haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle, suivant le livre à la même vitesse. Au final, il s'étaient endormis, et lorsqu'il s'étaient réveillés le lendemain, la première chose qui avait traversé leur esprit fut « J'ai jamais aussi bien dormis. » suivit de « Zut, on a dormi toute la nuit ici. J'ai des crampes, tiens ». Puis, ils se regardèrent, et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire, un des rares de sa courte vie, et ils se rendirent dans les cuisines, ou ils se firent gronder copieusement par Miss Blaise.

-On a pas idée de disparaitre toute la nuit comme ça, sacrebleu !

Honteux, ils baissèrent la tête, avant de se faire attraper par la jeune femme. Elle les enlaça, et grogna :

-Refaites plus jamais ça, sales gosses.

Oui, décidement, Miss Blaise restait la cuisinère la plus gentille qu'ils aient jamais connue.

Mais restait la question :

-Alice, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, en fait ?

-Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse. C'est de ta faute, cherche pas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un jour de calme plat au QG, une petite semaine après le combat de Light et de Ryuuzaki. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations : Light farfouillait sur son ordinateur, Watari faisait des gateaux, L mangeait des gateaux. Un journée sans rebondissements, ni découvertes, ni avancées sur l'enquête Kira. L'écran central afficha que Watari se connectait.

-Ryuuzaki, il y a une personne à l'entrée. Je la laisse entrer ?

L, fatigué, regarda malgré tout sur l'écran de la caméra de l'entrée. Figé, les yeux écarquillés, il se leva précipitement, emmenant Light à sa suite, qui s'exclama :

-Ryuuzaki, ralentis !

Sans l'écouter, le brun fit, avec force de course et de sauts, le parcours jusqu'aux portes. Arrivés la, Light haussa un sourcil très sérieusement inquiet. C'était une jeune fille, de leur age sûrement, avec des cheveux noirs jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux verts inexpressifs. Dans un certain sens, elle lui fit penser à L, surtout qu'elle portait les même vêtements que lui et qu'elle était pieds-nus. Elle s'avança, et les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent. L et elle, face à face, ne dirent pas un mot. Elle se contenta d'accrocher ses bras autour de son cou, et de s'enrouler comme un koala autour de Ryuuzaki. Tout les trois, dont un ne comprenant pas du tout la situation, ils retournèrent dans la salle des écrans. Watari, entrain de poser le service à thé en porcelaine, avec un tasse de plus que d'habitude, fit un sourire et s'inclina. Pourtant dos à lui, la jeune fille lui fit un signe de main, et descendit sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers l'équipe, qui était surprise de voir quelqu'un toucher L de cette façon, et s'inclina poliment.

-Je m'appelle Lisa.

Il se présentèrent à leur tours, et elle s'assit dans une des chaise blanche, ses jambes repliées sous elle, et se mit à boire le thé que Watari lui tendait. L s'assit en face d'elle, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine comme d'habitude, et but lui aussi son thé. Ils se regardaient, et donnaient l'impression de se parler et de se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant dans les yeux. C'était assez incroyable en soit.

-E-Et donc, Lisa-san, lança Souichiro, plutôt impressionné par la jeune fille. Vous connaissez Ryuuzaki depuis longtemps ?

-Ryuuzaki ? Ah, L. Depuis douze ans, oui.

Matsuda, imaginant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir leur donner des informations sur le si effacé des archives L, commença à discuter activement avec elle. Il lui posait des questions sur l'emplacement de son ancienne maison, mais à chaque fois elle dérivait le sujet intelligement.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je sais sur lui. Je me trompe ?

Coupé dans son élan par cette seule phrase, il baissa la tête et eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle se remit à parler silencieusement avec L, et personne n'osait plus faire de bruit, de peur de briser la bulle hors du temps qu'ils créaient. Puis, au bout d'une bonne heure de silence, ils se levèrent en même temps et montèrent les escaliers. Watari, qui arrivait par l'ascenseur, osa glisser un « Ryuuzaki… ? », qui fit enfin respirer tout le monde. Lisa et L, main dans la main comme des enfants, se tournèrent vers lui. Light, un peu perdu car il voulait continuer de travailler, était forcé de monter avec eux.

-On va se coucher, dirent-ils.

Watari s'inclina, et servit du café au reste de l'équipe.

Arrivés dans la chambre, les deux bruns se dirigèrent d'office vers la chambre, et s'affalèrent sur le lit, Light obligé de suivre le mouvement si il ne voulait pas se faire arracher le bras. L et Lisa s'enroulèrent à moitié et s'emmèlèrent les jambes dans une position complexe, mais à l'air confortable. Light, seul à pouvoir encore bouger –apparement seulement–, se redressa pour se couvrir sous la couette, et la mis correctement sur les deux autres protagonistes, qui dormaient déjà à points fermés.

_Bon Dieu_, songea-t-il amèrement. _J'ai l'impression de servir de larbin_.

Lisa qui, il l'ignorait, était un peu spéciale dans son genre, eut un sourire en l'entendant penser cela.

Comme quoi, les humains étaient vraiment intéressants, parfois.


	2. Chapter 2

Hijiri se pencha sur le monde des humains pour voir où ils en étaient. Guerres par-ci, meurtres par-là, chagrin en veux-tu en voilà. Ah, quelques gens qui rient. Ils sont dans un établissement tout blanc et leur bras sont attachés dans leur dos. Ca doit être la nouvelle mode, pense alors Hijiri. Il passe en revue le Japon principalement, puisque c'est là que Ryuk a fait tomber sa Death Note. Pas sûr qu'il ait pas fait exprès, tiens. Il suivit vaguement de ses orbites vides l'ancien possesseur, un pré-adulte entrain de maugréer sous une douche à l'air franchement gelée. Entre alors un brun avec des cernes, que même Mire n'en a jamais eut de pareilles, et une brune aux yeux verts.

-Ah ! Mais c'est… ! Eh, Frau, fonce prévenir le Roi, la fille est là !

-Heiiiin ? fait ce dernier, dérangé dans son sommeil par la voix de fausset de son camarade. Quelle fi— Eh attends, tu veux dire LA fille ! ? s'écria-t-il, soudainement plus réveillé.

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Je foooonce ! s'exclama Frau en courant vers l'antre du Roi.

Hijiri se retourne vers la fenêtre du monde des humains en se rongeant le peu d'ongles qui lui restaient il y a encore quelques secondes. Le bordel. Oh. Le. Bordel.

Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que ce genre de trucs lui tombent dessus, hein ?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mello pencha la tête, d'un geste interrogatif. Il tendit un doigt et l'appuya sur la joue claire du visage endormi. Etrange. La qualité de sa peau était étrange, trop douce, trop blanche, trop… Trop _Lisa_. Son doigt traça la courbe fine de sa mâchoire, comme animé d'une volonté propre, et descendit jusque dans le cou, arrêté par le col noir du t-shirt de son amie. Il voulait suivre les formes de son corps, les apprendre, les retenir, les nommer du doigt sans qu'elle ne soit là. Il avait besoin de Lisa, comme Matt avait besoin de ses jeux.

-Mello ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Il se tourna et plongea dans l'océan noir et brumeux des yeux de L, qui avait l'air pensif, surpris peut-être. Surpris que Mello soit à côté d'une Lisa endormie, ou surpris parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir entrain de dormir si paisiblement ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Il se releva, toujours en regardant L dans les yeux.

-Oui ?

Le brun lui fit signe de venir, et quitta la pièce. Mello le suivit, interloqué, dans de nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'en connaissait pas la moitié, voire plus. Etrange, lui qui avait parcouru tellement de fois la Wammy's House, pourquoi ne savait-il donc pas ou son exemple l'emmenait ?_ Ah_, se dit-il,_ c'est vrai qu'on parle de L. Il sait beaucoup de choses que les autres ignorent._ Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce délabrée, vide, des débris de mur et de plafond jonchant le sol. Mello releva la tête, et vit une gigantesque fenêtre à l'autre bout. Il traversa la pièce, s'arrêta juste au bord de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur… Une forêt souterraine ? Quelque chose y ressemblant, en tout cas.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il.

Seul le vide lui répondit. Il se tourna vers l'endroit ou était L quelques secondes plus tôt, mais n'y trouva rien. Pas de problèmes, il avait mémorisé les couloirs, les endroit où ils avaient tourné, il lui suffisait juste de mettre le plan en inversement et il retournerait à la chambre de Lisa. Il se mit debout sur le bord de la fenêtre, et sauta sur le sol terreux, en contre bas. Il avança entre les buissons et les arbres d'un vert tendre. Des trous, dans le « plafond », laissaient passer la lumière du soleil, qui rendait l'endroit magique. Il s'attendait presque à voir des fées surgir des branches. Il marcha quelque temps, tout droit, et arriva à un point d'eau. Au milieu de celui-ci, il y avait un petit îlot, sur lequel une pierre semblait se dresser.

-Ah génial, et je fais comment pour y aller, moi ? lança-t-il au vide.

Seul une légère brise qui agita ses cheveux lui répondit. Puis, quelques secondes passèrent, et des racines se mirent à se tresser toute seules et à faire un pont qui menait à l'îlot.

Mello, interdit, resta muet devant ce spectacle plus qu'irrationnel.

Il posa un pied incertain sur les racines, qui semblaient tenir bon gré mal gré. Il traversa prudemment le pont, et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il atteint l'îlot. Il s'approcha de la pierre et remarqua une inscription :

« Lucifer apportait la lumière

Mais Dieu et les Anges le chassèrent

Car personne ne doit

Connaître le secret des bois.

Mais l'ayant découvert,

Le pauvre Lucifer

Du créer les Enfers

Pour s'entourer de barrières »

Le petit blond haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la Bible. Ce n'était pas ce que leur disait chaque jour le prêtre lorsqu'ils étaient réunis dans la chapelle. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il se retourna pour partir, mais un objet brillant attira son attention.

Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais L l'avait emmené là pour une raison. Restait à découvrir laquelle, songeait-il en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la pierre. L'objet en question était une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon. Il aurait du le voir la première fois. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il remarqué qu'après ? Il avait pourtant bien regardé…

Lorsqu'il prit le médaillon dans ses mains, une mélodie commença à résonner. Mello tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine de la musique, toutefois sans la trouver. C'était un violon, qui faisait résonner une musique triste. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait et qu'à tout instant il allait se mettre à pleurer. Qu'est-ce que—

-Mello ? appela une voix.

Le petit blond ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés, pourtant. Il se redressa sur son séant, remarquant directement qu'il était dans la chambre de Lisa. Perdu, il resta figé quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un main lui secoue l'épaule. Il tourna la tête. Matt.

-Q-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Tiens, Miss Blaise m'a donné ça pour toi, sourit le petit roux en lui tendant une plaquette de son chocolat favori.

-Et-et Lisa ? Et L ? Ils sont où ?

Matt regarda vers le plafond comme s'il voyait à travers. Mello comprit. Les deux bruns étaient encore sur le toit, probablement entrain de regarder les étoiles qu'on voyait merveilleusement bien vu la taille de la Wammy's House.

-On va se coucher, soupira Mello en prenant la main de Matt, et en l'entrainant dans le couloir.

Il ne remarqua pas le médaillon doré qu'il gardait dans la main.


End file.
